keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Culdee
Culdee is a Purple Narrow Gauge Mountain Engine. He is named after The Railway his rails climb, previously He is named after Culdee Fell. He has his own mountain coach named Catherine and his own tool van. Bio: Culdee was built at the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in Winterthur, Switzerland, and arrived on Sodor in time for the Railway's inspection. In March 1900, He was the first to be used in The test runs on The Culdee Fell Railway. When Lord Harry was delivered in March 1962, Culdee left for overhaul instead of Shane Dooiney as he was the most run down of the two. He arrived back on Sodor in May 1963, which is where The first story of Mountain Engines Begins. Things are going wrong in 2000, The Culdee fell Railway has become more older and older for a long time, so the manger has to close it down for good. All of his friends were sent to the mainland to their new home, but Culdee and his coach Catherine has to stay on Sodor and were sent to the works to be overhauled into a Standard gauge, (This will be same like The Indian Mountain Railway Standard gauge, Like Ashima). In 2016, Culdee and Catherine were Back on Sodor, There is a Renamed of his Railway called: Culdee fell Heritage Railway. Appearances: * [[Season 1|'Season 1']]: Wilbert and Tigermoth (cameo) * [[Season 2|'Season 2']]: Skarloey & Rheneas Depart for Crewe * [[Season 3|'Season 3']]: Clumsy Culdee * [[Season 4|'Season 4']]: Catherine's Story and The Unseen Diesels * [[Season 6|'Season 6']]: Officer Murdoch * [[Season 7|'Season 7']]: Molly's Folly * [[Season 8|'Season 8']]: Frank and the Fib (cameo), The New Controller (cameo) * [[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Rust or Bust (cameo), Go Boldly, Culdee, and Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo (mentioned) * [[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), Merlin the Magical Engine (cameo) and Dirty ‘Arry (cameo) * [[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Flash Gordon (cameo), The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo)Go Boldly, Culdee Specials: Thomas and the Storm, Lady the Lost Engine, The Battle of the Branchlines and Sodor's Last Stand Verisons:The Battle Of Branchlines * [[Culdee with The Apple Orchard Cars|'Culdee with The Apple Orchard Cars']] Gallery: Go Boldly, Culdee.jpg|Culdee in the thirteenth season. Culdee1.png Culdee2.png Culdee3.png Culdee4.png Culdee6.png Culdee7.png|Culdee and Catherine. Culdee8.png Culdee9.png Culdee10.png Culdee11.png Snowdon.jpeg|Culdee's Basis, Snowdon. Clumsy Culdee.png Culdee.png Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 4 Category:Mountain Engines Category:Oil-burning engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Railway Series Only Category:1996 Category:Male Engines Category:2 Face Category:2005 Category:2015 Category:No 4 Category:Engines Category:0-4-2 Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:6 Wheels Category:Introduced in 1996 Category:CFR Category:Standard Gauge Category:Retired in 2000 Category:Introduced in 2005 Category:Retired in 2008 Category:Introduced in 2015 Category:Retired in 2016 Category:1996-2000 Category:2005-2008 Category:2015-2016 Category:Retired Items Category:CFR 4 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Season 1 Category:Purple Engines Category:Purple Characters Category:Purple Category:Wooden Railway Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Non TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:1996 Debuts Category:Rear Faces Category:Sold in Packs Category:Steam Locomotives Category:No 5 Category:Fisher Price Category:Limited Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Category:Boy Category:Purple Vehicles Category:Railway Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Items Category:Keekre24 Category:Number 4 Category:No IV Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Purple 1996 Category:Rail Vehicles Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:Purple Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Magnets Category:Purple Merchandised Characters Category:Double Faces Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Non TV Series Characters Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:1996 Engines Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Purple Wooden Railway Category:1996 Wooden Railway Category:2005 Wooden Railway Category:2015 Wooden Railway Category:2005 Engines Category:2015 Engines Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Cancelled Characters Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Model Series Characters Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:Non Series Category:Items with Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Non TVS Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Railway Series Exclusive Category:TV Show Category:RWS Category:RWS Characters Category:TWR Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:Characters with 2 Faces Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise